Script and Steel
by FullbusterKirigaya
Summary: Yes, Gajeel and Levy have feelings for each other, but there are a few problems. Gajeel doesn't think he's good enough. Levy doesn't think that he wants her because he doesn't acknowledge certain things. How will they confess their love for each other. What would happen if Levy got hurt. What would Gajeel do? Narrator's POV. Still in progress! Rated T for language.
1. Chaptaaa UNO!

**Konnichiwa! Here is my second fanfiction! I don't know how long this will be going on, but I look forward to seeing what you guys think about it! Script and Steel! Script is obviously Levy. Steel is Gajeel. I really hope that you guys like this! GaLe is my OTP! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the beautiful Fairy Tail, nor do I own any of it's characters. :( All rights go to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Jet and Droy had been arguing for the past ten minutes. Levy kept her face hidden in a book.<p>

"I saved Levy from the falling boulder!" yelled Jet.

"No! I clearly stopped it from hitting her!" argued Droy.

They kept arguing over who had saved her, when really, she saved herself by simply stepping out of the way. Levy just rolled her eyes and kept reading.

Little did she know that across the guildhall, a certain black-haired dragon slayer had his eyes upon the little bluenette.

"Quit staring!" Pantherlily whispered.

Gajeel grunted. "I'm not!" he yelled defensively. This caught the attention of another dragon slayer.

"You're not _what_?" Natsu asked, curious.

"Nothin', Salamander! Mind your own damn business!" Gajeel growled.

Natsu then went back to his arm wrestling contest with Gray. Lucy sat behind the pink-haired dragon slayer cheering, while Juvia clung onto Gray's free arm beaming, "Go, Gray-sama! Do it for Juvia!" Gajeel rolled his eyes and turned back toward the Levy's table. He was surprised to see that she was no longer there, but Jet and Droy were still arguing, not even realizing that she had left.

Gajeel stood up and walked out the guild doors, Pantherlily following. "Where are we going?" the little exceed asked.

Gajeel was silent and heavily breathed in the cold air around him.

Lily gave him a confused look. "Are we looking for her?"

Gajeel nodded. "She left the guild this late at night, and no one took her." His eyes widened. He sprinted down the street.

As they were approaching the end of the road, Pantherlily was able to hear the same thing that Gajeel was. There were faint cries and screams in the distance. The two were getting closer to the sound and Gajeel continued to sprint, faster and faster every second, the cold air drifting all around them.

Turning into an alley, Gajeel saw Levy lying on the rough ground with a tall man standing a few feet away chuckling. Gajeel began running towards the man. With a worried look on his face, the man tried to run away, but was apparently too drunk to do anything. He began tripping and tangling us his legs. Gajeel grabbed him by the collar and chucked him to the ground. The man was knocked out, as Gajeel turned back to Lily who was aiding the solid script mage.

He ran up to Levy and picked her up. "Are you alright, Shrimp?" he asked, trying not to sound worried.

Levy didn't respond. She just nuzzled her head into his chest and continued to whimper and cry. He noticed that her arm was cut and bleeding. It was too dark to see what other injuries she had so Gajeel decided to take her to his house so he could take care of her for the night.

As Gajeel walked, Levy shivered. He shook his coat off and put it over Levy's tiny body. Right when the warmth of his coat had touched her, she relaxed, making Gajeel relieved.

He stepped aside as Lily unlocked the front door. As soon as they walked in, Gajeel rushed to help Levy.

Lily turned the lights on while Gajeel set the sleeping girl on his overstuffed couch. "Lily! I need help." he panicked. When he took his coat off of her, he noticed that the cuts on her arm contained shards of dark glass.

Lily flew over with the first aid kit and sat down next to Levy. His eyes widened as he saw the glass-filled cuts covering her arm. Gajeel shifted up onto the couch and sat down next to her head. He looked down at her little face and a faint blush covered his cheeks. _She's kinda _cute, he thought. _Stop thinking like that! I'm not good enough for her, especially after what I did when we first met!_ he scolded himself. She flinched every time Lily touched her arm. "It's okay, Shrimp." Gajeel whispered. It was already midnight and Lily had finally finished getting all of the glass out and cleaning her arm. He then wrapped a bandage around her arm.

"What are you going to tell her when she wakes up?" Lily asked, once they reached Gajeel's room.

"I don't know."

"It was nice of you to help her."

"Shaddup, cat!" Gajeel scolded, blushing.

Lily just grinned and went to sleep.

Levy woke up, but didn't open her eyes. Instead, she cuddled up into a ball flinching at the sharp pains in her arm. Suddenly, she realized that this didn't feel like her bed. Slowly sitting up, she noticed that she was wrapped in Gajeel's usual jacket and that her arm was wrapped in white bandage.

The door on the wall next to her slowly creaked open and Gajeel stepped out, stretching. Levy gasped, noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oi, Shrimp! How ya feelin'?"

The, everything came back to Levy's mind. She remembered the drunken man and how she tried to get away, but he grabbed her, threw her on the ground, and didn't let her move. Then she remembered, before her vision began blurring, Gajeel came to save her. "Umm…yeah. I-I'm fine. Thanks so much!"

Gajeel scratched the back of his neck, "So, what happened?"

"I was just walking back to Fairy Hills and—"

"You shouldn't go out alone at night, Shrimp." he interrupted. His voice turned into a mumble, "Just come and get me before you leave next time."

Levy blushed. "…and uh, this guys just grabbed my and pulled my into the ally. He was obviously drunk, and he hit me in the arm with his beer bottle, then you came, and…thank you, Gajeel."

He grunted in response and said, "I'll make breakfast and then we'll go back to the guild—oh! Dammit, my shirt!" he went back into the room and walked back out with a black T-shirt on.

She giggled. "Is Gray rubbing off on you?"

He grinned and went to the kitchen. When Levy stood up, she noticed a little shelf of books on the wall next to the door. She began making their way over to the shelf when Gajeel stepped out of the kitchen, startling her. She jumped and fell back, managing to slip out an _eep_.

Gajeel chuckled. "I said we were going to leave _after_ breakfast."

"I wasn't trying to leave. I just wanted to look at your books." She stood up and brushed off her short skirt. "Anyways, where's Lily?"

"He went with the blue cat and Wendy's cat on some kind of search mission early this morning." he motioned her towards the table and put a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Here, Shrimp."

"My name isn't _Shrimp_!" she looked at the plate in front of her, "You can cook?"

"Eh, sometimes."

They began walking to the guildhall when Levy stopped and turned to the dragon slayer.

"Whaddya waitin' for, Shrimp?"

"I just wanted to say thank you…again." She looked down at her feet to hide the dark red blush on her cheeks.

"Like I said, no problem. Ya don't have to keep thankin' me."

She looked up for one second and kissed his cheek…well, more like jaw, knowing the height difference. "See you later, Gajeel! Tell Lily I said thanks, too!"

Gajeel stood there, not knowing what to do next. His face was turning more red by the second. Levy was worried. He didn't smile; he didn't move.

Just. Stood. There.

_Oh no! _Levy thought. _What if he avoids me now?! He didn't even acknowledge me. He won't even talk to me. Things are just going to be sooo awkward! _Levy tried to hide the pain when she walked into the guildhall.

_Doesn't she remember what I did to her before? How come she isn't mad? _Gajeel thought. _Yeah, she's cute. But I don't deserve her. I'm not good enough._ He didn't even realize that the whole time, he was staring at Levy's ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice ending to the first chapter, right? Teehee! Just wanted to add a little bit of funny in there. I hope you liked chapter 1! I will be updating as often as I can. Go hit the buttons that say Follow and Favorite...hit all of them! Oh, and please leave reviews. I like hearing what you guys have to say about my stories. <strong>

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**

**If you haven't already read my other fanfiction "Count on Me", go read it! It's Naluuuu! See yaaaaaa, my lovelies!**


	2. Sorry, but I gave up

**Hello there!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's me. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Uh...sorry for those of you that wanted a new Script and Steel chapter, but I just <em>can't<em> write a new one. **

* * *

><p><strong>I've been trying so hard to write a good chapter. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I've written thousands of words and erased all of it just because it's not good. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me, I'll try to write another GaLe fanfiction sometime. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry to those who asked about the new chapter, but please stay tuned with my account and expect a new fanfiction soon. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, my lovelies! See yaaaaa!<strong>


End file.
